bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
The Main Event
The Main Event is the tenth episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It first aired on October 12, 2000, and is the nineteenth episode in production. Synopsis Buzz and XR respond to an emergency distress call that sends them to the planet Sentilla VI, looking for a downed cargo ship full of V-Class Hyper Bombs. Little do they know that the call is just a ruse to lure them, and Zurg to the planet for the amusement of Rentwhistle Swack and his client Norbert Klerm. Plot Under construction. Characters *Buzz Lightyear *Mira Nova *Booster Munchapper *XR *Torque *Evil Emperor Zurg *Norbert Klerm *Rentwhistle Swack Quotes Under construction. Trivia *Mira and Booster are absent in this episode. Errors *When one of Torque's clones punches Buzz, the normally sleeveless alien has sleeves on all of his four arms. *In one scene, the colors of the Z insignia on Zurg's chest are briefly inverted. *At the end of the episode, XR arrives carrying one of his legs under his right arm. However, as soon as the shot changes, he is holding the leg with his left arm. Then, when the shot changes again, the leg is back under his right arm again. *In the credits, Rentwhistle Swack is mistakenly called Rentwhistle Swank. Voice Actors *Dan Castellaneta as Mr. Zoop and Alnip *Stephen Furst as Booster Munchapper *Brad Garrett as Torque *Wayne Knight as Evil Emperor Zurg *Larry Miller as XR *Kath Soucie as Flon *French Stewart as Rentwhistle Swack *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear and LGM *Frank Welker as Grubs *Mitchell Whitfield as Norbert Klerm Production Details Executive Producers: '''Mark McCorckle, Bob Schooley, Tad Stones '''Director: Victor Cook Story by: Cade Childcoat, Gary Sperling Story Editor and Written by: Gary Sperling Voice Casting and Dialogue Director: Jamie Thomason Storyboard: Denise ???, Leonard ???, Bob Zamboni, Karen Peterson Sheet Timing: Dale Case, Bob Zamboni Supervising Character Design: '''Greg Guler '''Character Design: Kenny Thompkins Key Location Design: Simon Rodgers Prop Design: Chuck Puntuvatana Associate Producer: Natasha Kopp Production Manager: Zoe Seals, Larry Johnson Pixar Creative Consultant: Jeff Pidgeon Lead Background Paint: Donna Prince Key Background Stylist: Tom Cain Color Key Stylist: Marta Glodkowska Storyboard Revisions: Robert Griffith Continuity Coordinator: Jungja Kim-Wolf Digital Color Correction: Don Devine Scanner: '''Adam Chase '''Music By: Adam Berry Main Title Theme By: Adam Berry CGI Main Title: '''Pixar Animation Studios '''Animation Production By: Toon City, Inc. Unit Directors: Colin Baker, Romy Garcia Unit Coordinator: Wayne Smith Layout Supervisors: Jose R. Aoanan III, David Gonzales, Rosauro De La Vega, Emmanuel I. Padolina Layout Artists: Rowell Anchetta, Marlowe Ray Garcia, Abel Armesin, Misael Gotel, Gary Autencio, Zandro Hiplito, Benjo Camay, Jonathan Ledesma, Fritz Aldrin Casas, Gerlad Lina Toc, Al Doria, Michael Mercado Animation Supervisors: Romy Garcia, Dante ??? Assistant Animation Supervisors: Jolan Calibuso, Nowel Villano Background Supervisor: Roberto Angeles Technical Director: Donato R. Vytiaco Digital Supervisors: Cynthia Antonio, Joy Valondo Animators: Rolando Angelo, Edwin Arcena, Joseph Jebilee Baldera, Ric Bernado, Lester Cabarles, Tednicolao Camahalan, Jerome Co, Joselito Cruz, Jocelyn Diaz, Sanny De Ramos Boyet Delfino, Noel Domingo, Rosalie Estacio, Sedelson Eugenio, Alexander Ferrarez, Akiblas Flores, Annabelle Galvez, Noriel Israel, Cynthis Javier, Don Juan, Renato Miranda, Rey Morano, Robert Ocon, Nomer Panlaqui, Manuel Pascual, Leonardo Ramirez, Jerry Reyes, Jojo Reyon, Warren Romero, Rommel Santiago, Raul Santos, Evangelina Soriano, Lorna Sun, Francis Tan, Arthur Tolentino, Denis Tomacruz, Oliver Regoniel, Penn Balnaja, Willy Leonardo, Rogel Venturanza, Danny Wabe, Mas Natividad, Donato Gallon, Francis Santos, Jebbie Barrios, Roger Quilatan, Lito Tamaya, Mill Jimenez, Mackoy Salvador, David Temperamente, Noel De Leon, Larry Pagcaliwangan, Romie Calingo, James Diores, Tess Mendoza, Sammy Canton, Japhet Bautista, Elsie Lopez, Edwin Santiago, Manny Magsaysay, Ruel Ramos, Roddy Erenio, Ibet Francisco, Dynes Fabian, Glenn Arriola, Allan Reyes, Rowen Pingkian, William Sy, Alex Acayen, Nonoy Lustria, Albert Arriola, Antonio Bugas, Bienifer Flores, Edgar Lorenzo, Alex Iguban, Jojie Gan, Harry Hallare, Armand Wong, Ronald Cayao, Toons Benitez, Magnifico Albert Compositors: Valman Agapito, Bernard Barrios, Dale Sy, Dexter Alpis, J'mee Trinidad, Nestor Marasigan, Julius Legaspi, Marry Ann Abary, James Arboleda, Melvyn Anthony Carreon, Soleda Curz Painters: Michelle Tan, Michael Salindong, Marife Sarmiento, Ma. Luisa Consolacion, Mikie Icaro, Marilyn Pasana, Francis Magpayo, Antonia Cardiente, Maria Clara Geologo, Jane Lizbeth Cabrera, Charina Mabalot Color Stylists: Nelia Emi, Milagros Baylon, Maria Cristina Feradez Scanners: Romea Venezuela, Socorro Rey, Jonathan Cu, Gilbert Lantion Supervising Film Editor: John Royer Film Editor: Christopher ??? First Assistant Film Editor: '''Jennifer Harrison '''Pre-Production Dialogue Editor: Monta Bramer Original Dialogue Editor: '''Regina Prosi '''Original Dialogue Recording: '''Paul Andris '''Assistant Dialogue Engineer: '''Lisa Carlon '''Track Reading: Skip Craig'Post Production Manager:' Steven J. Arenas Post Production Supervisor: Rachel Pusateri Audio Supervisor: Victor Garcia Post Production Coordinator: Mark Allen Bollinger Supervising Sound Editor: Jennifer E. Mertens Sound Effects Editors: Rick Hammel, Otis Van Osten, Kenneth D. Young Sound Editor: Eric Hertsgaard Supervising Music Editor: Brian F. Mars Re-Recording Mixers: Michael Jiron, Allen Stone Supervising Music Editor: Dominick Certo On-line Editor: Keith Cook Production Coordinator: Chris ??? Script Coordinator: Dawn T. Connors Production Associate: Sean Reed Production Secretaries: Linda DeLizza, Jessica Farley Talent Coordinator: David H. Wright III Production Accountant: Ron J. Earhart Produced By: Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Episodes